There are few references of artificial flavor creation devices by means of electronic stimulation of the tongue's nerve cells.
Devices are known to generate flavor in artificial cigarettes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,853A and EP0845220B1, although in no case can they be considered a reference worthy of analysis or comparable with the object of the present invention.